


Love Is Simple

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Happiness is in the small things





	Love Is Simple

That morning was full of kisses and snuggles. It wasn’t because of Valentine’s Day or because they were newlyweds. That was a normal and common morning for them. They got up and took a shower together, then they had breakfast and both of them went to their respective works.  

However, they had plans for that night. They didn’t make any reservation in an elegant restaurant, they wanted something private, so they’d have a romantic dinner at home and they’d exchange presents, nothing really expensive, but they wanted to impress each other.

The day passed as every day at work, except that their co-workers were noisier than usual, excited because of the date. Lars and Mei seemed calm, but actually they were really happy and ready to go home as soon as possible.

Both got to their apartment almost at the same time. When they saw each other, they smiled shyly as if it was their first celebration together. Sometimes they acted like teenagers and other times like an old married couple.

Besides the ties she would give him, she had bought very cute and sexy lingerie, and he got her a beautiful bracelet that probably would match it. Every time he thought of it he couldn’t help but smile and blush.

Dinner was almost done when there was a power outage that left the entire building without electricity. They lit some candles and go to see their neighbors to know what was going on. They were too much time outside and when they came back there was a smell of burn stew everywhere.

“Oh no, dinner is ruined” she said.

“Don’t worry, we could buy something, or maybe we can make another thing…”

“Like what?” she crossed her arms.  

“I don’t know. What if we make sandwiches…?”

She raised an eyebrow. Was he talking seriously? She wondered. But the idea of him giving her such a simple solution was cute and amusing. He wasn’t the best cook ever, so for him sandwiches were the most practical food and it was something they could make quickly.

They made some sandwiches. They decided to stay in the living room, as if it was a picnic. The department was in complete darkness, only they were illuminated by the few candles.

“What an elegant dinner” she said, this time smiling.

He smiled too, because that meant she was calm now. If she was happy, he was happy too. They ate and talked about their day. They forgot about everything but themselves. He took her hand and kissed it and then he kissed the ring. He still couldn’t believe she was his wife now. She felt the same, she was so glad to have him as her husband.

He wanted to give her the present, he looked for it in his pocket and briefcase, but it wasn’t there.

“What’s wrong, Bunny?”

“I think I forgot your present in the office… I’m sorry”

“Don’t worry, you know you are my present” she said, giggling. “But thank you for buying me something” she said kissed him.

He blushed, he hopped she couldn’t noticed it. He hugged her tightly. Yes, dinner was ruined, they were in the dark at the candlelight and he had forgotten her present at work, but they didn’t care. They were together, in each other’s arms and that was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember English isn't my first language. And it's just a simple fic I wrote to comfort myself after realizing how alone I am in this u.u


End file.
